Max's fault
by adbhut
Summary: Oneshot. Christmassy TaKa/TyKa fic for Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko.Well, It is Christmas eve, Dojo is not decorated. Hiromi finds Takao kissing Kai. Takao blames Max. pwp


**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade. :(

 **A.N.** hi everyone! So before starting, I have four things to say:

1)Aaaaaaages ago, I told Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko (the sweetest, awesome writer who writes lovely TyKa stories) that I would write a TyKa fic for Christmas or New Year. It was supposed to be romantic and fluffy and all but this happened. RPS, this is for you! You thought I forgot about this one. Didn't you? ;) I hope you like it.

2)I have this exam where I'm basically required to mug-up a total of seven books and I don't have a clue where to start. So, won't be active here for a while. I apologise in advance if you get a reply to your review in like,middle of January. You know what the bright side is? Plenty of new chapters of my fav stories so I'll be reading so hours then!

3)In this, Takao is telling a story,. So to differentiate between the present dialogue and the story, the part where Hiromi interrupts to ask something is in parenthesis _._ Takao's answers follow them. At some places, there are no quotation marks inside the parentheses, meaning they aren't dialogues just my thoughts.

4)I'm using Japanese names so, Takao=Tyson, Hiromi=Hillary, Suzaku=Dranzer. That's pretty much it.

 **Warning :** This is a shounen-ai story.

* * *

"I can explain! IT WAS ALL MAX'S FAULT!" Takao desperately wailed.

Hiromi frowned. She could not understand what Max had to do with her coming home from her trip to the grocery store and finding Takao and Kai in midst of a heavy make-out session. On the kitchen floor. With the refridgerator door open.

Also, she failed to understand how in three hours of her absence, the whole Dojo was adorned with Christmas decorations and a well-decorated tree had materialised in the living room and one in kitchen. She bet it would take at least a day.

After an extremely embarrassed Kai excused himself out, Hiromi demanded answers and Takao felt obligated to clear everything up. Hiromi would surely understand how this was all Max's fault. There was nothing between them.

"But Takao," Hiromi said in a patient voice," Max was in the grocery store with his Dad. I saw him myself."

" No, you don't understand. It is _indirectly_ his fault. He... He has a knack of doing what he wants but always getting away." After a moment of thought, Takao added "I think he knows hypnosis."

"I fail to see your point." Hiromi muttered. Tired of his childishness.

"I'm telling you it is his fault, he provoked me."Takao wailed.

"So he put your tongue down Kai's throat?" She asked sceptically.

Takao groaned loudly. And sat down on the counter top.

"Well, no one will tell Grandpa or Hitoshi if you tell me the truth. I just want to make sure you two are serious about what you are doing so none of you get hurt." Hiromi said.

Pah. Of course she is lying. She is just being nosy.

But Grandpa wouldn't know and it was a tempting offer because well, it would be awkward if he knew. He didn't care about Hitoshi to be honest.

"Alright" he said, "I'll start at the beginning."

It was the morning of 24th December and the Kinomiya Dojo was still not decorated. Takao was given the responsibility of doing the lighting of the Dojo which he obviously ignored. Grandpa had gone to the Kendo Practitioner's Association Meet. He really wanted to stay for Christmas because he didn't want to leave Takao alone as his dad promised but failed to show up for the occasion(Again.)It would be terrible for him to desert his grandson too.

But Takao knew how much he wanted to attend it so he assured Gramps that he could manage on his own. Kai had been miraculously convinced by Takao to stay at the Dojo after BEGA incident and they would call Hiromi over so they don't die of starvation. Because world class beybladers or not. Neither could cook to save their lives and they were all too bored for takeaways.

So it was settled. Kai did laundry, Takao fed the fishes in koi pond (only thing he could do without screwing up) and Hiromi cooked. Since Takao's work was so less he was given the responsibility for making the house look Chrismassy. Which he overlooked.

So, just one day before Christmas,when Takao told Hiromi that he didn't even _know_ where the box with all the tinsels, string lights and other decorations were kept she was furious. He got a good scolding for running off to train with Kai and promptly forgetting about his chores. Hiromi told Takao to call and Grandpa to ask for the whereabouts of them and asked (threatened) Kai to help him out. Which he did because he didn't have anything better to do (his bey's attack ring was in shreds after he did his this-wall-looks-good-let's-shred-it-to-pieces-with-spinning-tops thing the day before)She then left for the grocery store to buy something edible because the fridge was almost empty.

Kai found a big box filled with all the decorative stuff while Takao took out all the lights and extension plugs they would need. Now, someone had to go get the tree. Since both of them were reluctant to go and buy it, Takao called Hiromi to buy it on the way home. ("You really thought I would walk home with a tree in one hand and humongous amount of grocery in other?" "Hey! It didn't hurt to ask.") After being yelled upon by her, they decided to first put the lights up then tackle this problem.

("Umm... Takao? Can you speed it up?" "No, not now. This part is important." Hiromi rolled her eyes.)

The lights were all tangled up. It took them half an hour to de-tangle both fetched a ladder each and started the work half-heartedly.

"This is so boring" Takao wailed for the hundredth time. They could be practising new exciting moves right now but here they are, fiddling with these stupid lights in the cold while little snowflakes settled on his blue hair. Ah! How he would love to sit in front of TV eating that chocolate bar he had been saving up since last week.

It got pretty boring after a while and just when Takao thought that he would die of boredom:

"HI GUYS!" Max shouted. Takao almost fell off the ladder

"Hey Maxie!"He called out and saw him walking towards them. Well, at least this new company was capable of talking. Unlike his ex-captain who hadn't spoken more than three sentences in the last one hour.

"Aren't you a little late with these? We did it a week ago." He asked motioning towards the lights.

Takao sheepishly rubbed his neck in answer. Max came closer and inspected the area.

"How long have you been at it?" He asked.

"Last hour or so, I guess." Takao replied without taking his eyes off the complicated loop the wires had formed.

"Did you get the tree done yet?" Max inquired again.

"No, will buy it after I'm done with this." Takao said. He was bored to death and just wanted to climb down and get a cup of nice warm coffee and settle down in front of the TV with his beloved chocolate bar. Oh! How he loved chocolates!

There was no way they could finish it that day,Max thought. Oh well, maybe he can help them speed things up a bit.

"Thank God Kai is here. He is responsible and knows his job " He said, a little hint of drama in the tone. Both Kai and Takao turned to stare at him in shock."Takao wouldn't be able to complete this alone."

"Hey! Whose side are you on? And for your information, I can do all of it alone. Thank you." Takao sniffed indignantly and brushed snowflakes off his shoulder.

Kai scoffed and shook his head. Takao looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do it better than me?" Takao challenged.

"No, I know I can."Kai said confidently.

Takao smirked. "It's on then." He said in a cocky tone and a glint in his eyes. Kai faultered for a second before smiling back. Odd, Takao thought, Kai _never_ faulters.

Max was watching all this.

"Well, I have to go shopping with dad. See you guys later. Bye!" Max waved and walked out. His work here was done.

Takao and Kai were really competitive. It evident in their work. Their speed increased eleventy-fold. In the next hour, Kai had finished his part and was smirking satisfactorily as Takao was finished his.

"Convinced now?" He asked as Takao was cimbed down the ladder after ten minutes.

Takao puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms like a naughty child and plopped down. Then quickly getting back up because the ground was minus hundred degrees which froze him to his bones.("You know you are being overly dramatic." "Shut uuuup. It totally felt like minus hundred.")

Then, Takao smirked weirdly. Kai knew that look, it either meant that he just had a brilliant (pathetic) idea or he's invited to an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Kai knew this would not be good.

Takao stood up and thumped Kai on his back. Kai tensed up immediately and relaxed a bit. Takao again found it odd but ignored it.

"We still have to get the tree." Takao sang and starting running without a warning. Kai sighed and chased Takao. They ran past the streets of the markets which were covered in red and white and big "SALE!"signs on the windows. While Kai was accustomed to icy sidewalks from having spent a fair amount of time in Russia, Takao however, slipped a few times and Kai stopped to help him up.

Pfft. Kai and his fair game philosophy.

Anyway. They both bought a tree and started dragging it home. ("We needed only one tree. You two are extravagant." "Then how would we come to know who is better? Besides, Kai paid for his.") Takao entered first and ran inside the living room with the tree,not bothering to remove his shoes and leaving a trail of twigs and leaves as the branches collided with the walls and furniture. Kai sighed and closed the sliding door behind him. Since his competitor had taken up the living room, he decided to place his tree inside the kitchen because after living room, this was the place they spent most of their time. ("No wonder this one looks classier." "You have a bad taste in Christmas trees.")

Decorating the tree was Takao favourite part and Kai, well, just hated the job. They had a little argument (Well, Takao was yelling and Kai was shaking his head and mumbling 'no' in disagreement.) on where to place the box with all the ornaments. It was decided that they should place it neither in the living room nor in the kitchen but in the attic. That way, they both would have to walk equally! Boys.

Kai draped a streamer on the branches, hung a few a mini candy cane here and a ...little ball like... Shiny thing there. ("You call them christmas ornaments." "Yeah! I knew that.") He finally fished out an angel from the decoration box and placed it on the top and was done. Unlike Takao who had made it his mission to make sure not a single pine was visible through the streamers and candy-canes and ("I get it move on." "Be patient.")

It was taking Takao forever and Kai was watching him intently. Takao noticed Kai looking at him and asked, "Hey Kai! Finished already? Come on help me then." Takao grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him to sit beside him totally forgetting about their got tensed up and a faint blush spread on his cheeks. Weird Takao thought. The guy had been acting strange all day. Oh well, must be the cold.

"No, finish it yourself." He said and stood up quickly.

Kai switched on the TV but there was nothing interesting on it. He thought of doing a few push-ups and crunches but was too tired. Also, he was hungry. He headed back to the kitchen.

Takao looked at him and sighed. That guy. He would never figure him out. He went back to putting ornaments on branches.

"I'm almost done Kai! Want to go down to meet Kyojyuu after this? He said he has will fix Suzaku by today evening." Takao called out from the living room after a while. Kai didn't answer and Takao took it as a yes. He placed the last bell on the branch and switched on the string lights. He then took a few steps back to admire his handiwork. It was hard to decipher that there was a tree beneath all those ornaments. He dusted his hands dramatically. Ahh! Done finally. Now he can have his chocolate while watching TV. He was in such a good mood; he might even give a square or two to Kai.

Looking at the tree one last time, he went to see what Kai was doing. Takao entered the kitchen and there he was, looking efforlessly handsome, leaning on the counter, eyes closed and enjoying a ... Wait was he eating a chocolate? Was he eating _**the**_ chocolate? Takao's chocolate? The one he had been thinking about eating all day?

Kai took out the last two squares from the wrapper and everything went in slow motion for Takao. Kai opened his mouth a little to eat it. Takao started running. Kai put the last bit in his mouth and lightly licked the liiiittle bit of chocolate staining his fingers. "Nooooooooo!" Takao dived towards him and landed on his feet. He opened his eyes and looked at Takao in confusion. Takao got up clumsily and opened the freezer.

"Did you just ate my last chocolate?"

Kai looked really confused, "I'm sorry I-"

He was interrupted by Takao, "my last chocolate? My _last_ chocolate? Did you know it was the only one left? And I'll have to go out in cold to buy it" Takao wailed.

Kai looked bewildered now.

"It was MINE! Give it back!" Takao shouted.

He then unthinkingly and roughly moved towards Kai. He grabbed Kai head to stop it from moving. Then, he thrust his tongue inside Kai's stunned mouth and began searching for the chocolate in the warm crevices of his mouth. He found it sitting on the back of Kai's tongue. It was a bit melted due to the warmth but Takao didn't mind. He licked every last bit and oh! It tasted heavenly. He then stepped back and savoured the sweetness. He hadn't realise how hungry he was.

After every last bit of chocolate and melted into delicious nothingness, he registered that Kai had not moved a muscle since the last five minutes. He turned his head to look at him. He was still leaning on the counter, eyes as big as tennis balls staring into the space and mouth slightly open in shock. It was as if his face had turned into stone. His fingers were frozen in their place and wrapper was now clutched tightly in his steel grip. Takao followed his gaze to see what had sent his friend to his present state but found him staring at the door. Why was he acting like like that? Was he having a fit or something?

"Kai? Buddy,You okay?" He cautiously spoke and slightly poked him. No response.

"KAI! Talk to me dude! You are freaking me out. Look, I'm sorry but you were eating my _last_ chocolate in the stash so I had to ge-..." Takao trailed off as realisation dawned upon him.

No no no no no no no no no.

NO.

Hid did NOT just kiss Kai. No. Not Kai. Not Kai Hiwatari! But Kai's face said something totally different.

Takao groaned. This is not happening. He has probably electrocuted himself while switching the tree lights on and is now experiencing some severe hallucinations. He pinched himself and winced as the pain stung him. Shit. This was real.

He wanted Suzaku to turn him into ash with the Blazing gig attack then and there. Goddamnit Takao! Kai will kill you now.

It seemed that Kai was recovering from the shock. Takao gulped. Goodbye, he thought, goodbye everyone, just know my last wish was to fly above the Tokyo tower on Seiryuu's back shouting "Look people! I'm riding a dragon!" ("Seriously? That, is your last wish?" "Oh come on, I was panicking. Besides, don't act like you don't wish to fly over Takyo tower." "Actually, I don'-" "Do you want to listen or not?!" "Sorry.")

"Look buddy, I'm sorry, it was completely unintentional. You ..you ate my chocolate man! You know I -" Takao stopped his explanation as he saw Kai slide down to the ground. It seemed he wasn't paying attention. His back leaned on the drawers, head bent so his eyes were covered by his bangs. His hands resting on the floor on both sides supporting his weight and legs awkwardly sprawled out. Now Takao was getting worried. Had he shocked Kai to death? Is that how the phrase came to be? Or was he this bad at kissing? Aha! Maybe Kai was cursed by some weird Russian gypsy that if anyone kissed him he would die! Yessss! That must be it! No. Wait. That's bad.

He crouched down and roughly shook Kai. "Kai! Do I need to call an ambulance?!"

Kai looked up; he looked like he had just finished writing a very bad surprise test whose marks would be added in the finals.

Finally finding his voice, he stuttered,"I ...that kiss... You..." He broke off.

Takao got serious. His stomach clenched. He knew that tone. He knew Kai was hurting and he felt terrible for being the reason for it. He wanted to help him, to talk to him. But as life would have it, his best friend was also his greatest rival.("wait, wasn't Max your best friend?" "He has been fired from that position a while ago.") And Kai would never show his weaknesses. Not in front of his rivals. Not in front of him. But he wanted him to. He wanted Kai to trust him. He wanted Kai to know that he would use his weaknesses against him. He wanted Kai to...

And at that moment Takao knew. He knew that he wanted more from Kai. He wanted something which maybe, Kai would not be able to give him.

Shit! Not the appropriate time for romantic thoughts Takao!

"Kai!" Takao almost shouted," I'm sorry I took the chocolate dude! I won't ever do that again. In fact I would never eat chocolate again! Just say you are alright buddy!"

Kai moved. Takao shifted back to give him some space. He slowly stood up. Takao stood up too and cautiously peered at Kai. He seemed to have regained his control over emotions because when Takao was about to poke him again, he spoke scathingly- "That was enough intimacy for one day Kinomiya." And walked out of the door. Takao just stared behind him. On his way, he paused and turned his head a little and looked back from the corner of his eyes. A smirk played on his lips.

"And by the way, Maxie was right. You can't do anything without me." He said with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Takao happily ran towards him and glomped him from behind.

"Oh Kai! You're back! I'm so glad the gypsy didn't curse you!" He said, voice muffled because he was kinda speaking into Kai's overgrown hair. Kai was taken aback by this sudden weight and collapsing on the ground. Takao still clung to his back. He turned around at to look at Takao.

"What curse? What gypsy?" He asked.

Takao took in his immediate surroundings. He was lying on warm, soft Kai who was in turn lying on cold,hard ground. His face was too close to Kai's. He could see the thin scars on his cheek from the battle with Brooklyn. Kai was looking at him. Half annoyed and half confused by a) Takao pinning him to the ground and b)Takao's weird new gypsy theory about him. Cute!

And Takao's brain couldn't think anymore.

He kissed Kai. This time knowingly... and couldn't care what would happen afterwards. He couldn't care if Kai would punch him or get disgusted or end their friendship. All he could do was kiss the guy beneath him.

This time gently and only hovering on his marvellous lips. He anticipated to get shoved off or see Kai get all frozen up again but that didn't happen. No punches no shoving off or getting away. Kai complied with him and returned the affectionate kiss. His hands, one lost in Takao's hair and other on his back slo-

("No details needed. I get it. I kinda know what happened after that."

Takao shrugs.

"Well, um congrats? I guess?" Hiromi nudged him slightly and winked.

"It doesn't mean anything. I guess he just didn't want to you know...break my heart or something. He is like that at times. And I'm happy just knowing that I kissed Kai Hiwatari, that too twice in one day and lived to tell the story."

"But you said you had feelings for him."

"That was a sudden realisation. I need some time to think."

"It is all well and good but there is still one thing nagging me."

"Ask away."

"I still don't understand how this was all Max's fault.")

* * *

A.N. Done! I wanted to make it look like Kai had a crush on Takao (but Takao didn't knew) so he drew back at his touch. Was it visible?

So, Why no description of the kiss? Well, no experience in that department. :$

I don't think Takao was in character. Too childish (Gypsy curse?seriously?). But I couldn't come up with a reason for him to kiss Kai. Oh well, maybe I should leave this to the professionals.

Read and review. And Merry Christmas in advance everyone! :)


End file.
